new teammate, old enemy
by TakamaraHiwatari
Summary: basically, a new girl joins the team; Kai seems to know her; she can't remember anything from her past; oh...and Biovault is back for revenge, or is that what they want! (plz R&R)
1. an new friend for some

This is a direct follows on from 'Kai's secret past', so if you haven't read that do so now. They are quite closely connected. Anyway. this is my version of the beyblade movie. It is set, for some strange reason, in Tyson, Kenny and Hillary's school. The other Bladebreakers (Kai, Ray and Max) and the Saintshelds (Ozuma, Miriam and Joseph) are enrolled in the school for a while, by the BBA, after the second world tournament. A new girl arrives and Kai seems to recognise her, but he soon finds that she blocked all memory of her past and has to remind her before its too late. Although this is quite an urgent matter he doesn't want to show any form of emotion to his friends, so he must uncover TKs memory in secret. Enjoy people, and plz R&R.  
  
*********  
  
'Shit,' she said loudly.  
  
She was late for her first day at her new school. She pushed her foot against the ground to speed up the movement of her skateboard; the wind blew her long brown hair backward to show the blonde streaks she had naturally gained from travelling to hot countries. When she got in view of the large, orange coloured building she braced herself. She jumped up on the board, grinded down the banister of the stairs and landed on her feet perfectly, board in hand. As she turned around, the other kids applauded her loudly, but were cut of by the bell. She sprinted to reception as fast as she could.  
  
'Hi, I'm the new student,' she said to the women behind the desk.  
  
'Takamara, I presume,' she replied in a fake stuck-up kind of way.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Okay, choose your subjects, please.'  
  
She took hold of the list and ticked the box next to advanced science, all foreign languages, intermediate mathematics, ancient history, national geography and for design technology: advanced resistant materials, graphics, electronics/engineering and art.  
  
'Ah an all rounder. You're in room F17 first period, with Mrs Cencade. Your lesson starts in 20 minutes. And here's your timetable.'  
  
'Thanks,' she said, snatching the paper from the women's hand and walking away.  
  
She went out of the building and sat on a bench under a tree. She looked at the map of the grounds, a look of puzzlement on her shadowed face.  
  
Kai asked himself.  
  
He was behind the tree, watching her closely. She could not see him. He stared at her for a moment, but was soon snapped back to reality by Jenna. Jenna was the schools 'Madam slut'. She, and her large group of followers, slagged off anyone they could. They walked towards Takamara, grins on their faces.  
  
' Hi,' Jenna said in her 'nice' voice.  
  
Takamara looked up, but showed no expression on her face.  
  
Kai thought.  
  
' I said hello,' Jenna said, getting annoyed.  
  
' And?' Takamara asked irritably.  
  
' And you're supposed to answer me.'  
  
' You think you can make me?'  
  
' Oh, I forgot you're new here, and don't know who I am yet. But you will learn the hard way if need be.'  
  
' Yeah,' Takamara smirked,' Right.'  
  
' Bitch! You will learn to respect me,' Jenna yelled, lunging forward and punching Takamara on her cheek as hard as she could.  
  
Takamara let it hit her, and paused for a moment. Eventually she tensed herself. Without a single sound she moved her arm and clutched Jenna by the neck, a few feet above the ground.  
  
' Now then, you might want to reconsider that promise, Girl,' Takamara said smirking at the wriggling Jenna.  
  
****************  
  
Authoress note: I made her smirk coz its just way too hard not to when your doing that to somebody! (*Looks around being paranoid* not that I have every done that or anything. *Sighs in relieve that nobody realises I'm lying* Oops, did I think that out load?!)  
  
*****************  
  
Takamara then dropped Jenna to the ground and began to walk away.  
  
' Where do you think you're going,' Jenna yelled after her.  
  
' I have no real reason to fight you,' she replied.  
  
' Come here and say that to my face.'  
  
Takamara walked back towards Jenna and raised her right arm. She began to untie the wristband she wore on it, pulled it off and turned her arm around. Jenna squirmed at what she saw. Takamara had a huge slit down her wrist area. It was a scar, but from the looks of it, it had been very painful.  
  
' That,' Takamara said nodding to the engraving in her arm,' is what happened the last time I got into a fight.'  
  
' So you're scared of me then? Scared that I will do the same?'  
  
' Afraid not. That didn't happen in the fight, it was my punishment for starting one. If I showed any sign of pain it was made deeper and deeper until I learned how to just take it.'  
  
As Kai looked from the scar to Takamara's face, he realized that she had been moved to a much worse place than where he had last seen her. Her eyes glinted pain, but only for a fraction of a second. Then she recovered her expressionless mask, mush like the one Kai had used to avoid becoming close friends with the rest of his team a few years ago.  
  
The bell rang loudly. Takamara ran down the steps and through the corridor, until she found a room with 'F17' written boldly on the door. She went in and walked slowly to the front of the class.  
  
'Class,' said the teacher in a small voice,' this is Takamara. She's new so I want you all to be nice.'  
  
She looked around at the class and watched the other kids' reaction when they saw her clothes. She wore a tattered black top and a short black skirt, torn at the bottom, held up with a spiked belt and with a chain hung down the right side of it. ' Hi,' Takamara said waving her right hand, which was covered with the black leather wristband once again.  
  
'You can take a seat next to Hillary, and she will show you around.'  
  
She sat down next to the girl Mrs Cencade had pointed to. She had shoulder length, brown hair, and was wearing a pink jumper over a black tank top and a white skirt.  
  
'Hi,' she said nicely.  
  
'Hello,' Takamara replied.  
  
****************  
  
After the lesson Hillary took Takamara to the lounge. There were a lot of other kids in there.  
  
'Hi guys,' Hillary said promptly. All but one said hello back.  
  
'This is Takamara. She's new here.'  
  
'Hi, and please call me TK.'  
  
One of the lads stood up and looked at her for a minute. He had longish Slate coloured hair, with a hat over the top of it. He was dressed in black jeans and a yellow shirt with a red jacket.  
  
'Hi, TK,' he said,' I'm Tyson, nice to meet you.'  
  
He stuck his hand out and pointed at the blond, cheerful looking kid in the middle of the room,' That is Max, or we call him Maxi.'  
  
Max looked back and smiled at her politely.  
  
' Then there is Rei,' said Tyson, pointing again, this time to a tall boy with Japanese traditional clothes on. He waved and smiled.  
  
' And,' Tyson said again,' Kenny, Ozuma, Miriam and Joseph.' She looked at the corner where they were all crowded around a laptop.  
  
Taka went and sat next to Hillary in the corner, and couldn't help asking,' Tyson missed one out. Who is that?' she nodded her head towards the quiet boy, stood away from everyone else.  
  
'Oh, that's Kai. I wouldn't bother with him. He doesn't talk much, to anyone.'  
  
Taka didn't tell Hillary, but he looked awfully familiar. Kind of like she had met him before. Then, she had never remembered much about my past. She just remembered the places she had visited. She didn't know where she was from originally. But she didn't care, she was happy not knowing. 


	2. a lying beyblader

Hello again, I see you enjoyed your last journey in my twisted imagination. Here's chapy 2! Enjoy, and again- plz R&R.  
  
**************  
  
It was Saturday morning. Takamara was in the place she loved the most; a small patch of almost silent woodland, alone. She had climbed a tree near a clearing and sat listening to the wind. She was just starting to relax, when she heard yelling.  
  
'LET IT RIP.' she heard Tyson's voice.  
  
she thought to herself, I, she reached into her pocket and put her hand around her blade. She could feel the mighty lynx; the golden sand cat craved a good fight. She peered over the leaves of the tree to see Tyson's Dragoon knock Draciel out of the arena, but Max just laughed and congratulated Tyson.  
  
'Okay, next up, Ozuma and Kai,' she heard Kenny say.  
  
They both walked towards the beystadium. She knew this was her chance. She took sphinx out of her pocket and prepared to launch. She waited 'til the exact moment, slowly creeping into a good spot.  
  
' 1.2.3.let it rip!'  
  
She launched sphinx into the stadium, which landed gracefully on top of Ozuma's flash-leopard. Undisrupted, Kai did not hesitate to call out Dranzer, and Ozuma soon followed.  
  
'Your bit-beasts won't help you,' She said.  
  
'Who is that?' Rei asked the Chief.  
  
'I honestly don't know, Rei,' he replied.  
  
Her jet-black blade soared round and attacked Dranzer from behind, knocking him in to flash-leopard. Both were now of balance.  
  
'Sphinx,' she yelled,' desert sand attack!'  
  
Sphinx attacked and knocked flash leopard clean out of the arena, now only Dranzer remained. Both Dranzer and Sphinx charged toward each other, and both flew out of the arena in perfect unison.  
  
She jumped out of the tree, and moved swiftly out of the shadows, to show her victims her face. She walked forward, past Kai, and retrieved her blade. She stood in front of everyone but Kai, who was behind her, and tossed he long brown hair backwards, showing the blonde streaks at the front and a smirk on her face.  
  
'I didn't know you were a blader, TK.' Hillary said sounding very surprised.  
  
'Well, you know, a little practise here and there can do wonders' she said.  
  
'Impressive,' she heard a voice she hadn't heard before, but recognized.  
  
'Kai?' she said nervously.  
  
He picked up Dranzer and walked to the side. After everyone congratulated her, they all went home. Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny and Hillary were all going to practise, Ozuma, Joseph and Miriam were part of a school sports team and TK had to practise her martial arts. They all set off in different directions; by the time they reached the bridge there were only 4 left. Tyson and Hillary were arguing again.  
  
'Come on Hillary, gimmie a break.'  
  
'No, you should be doing your homework. NOT practising.'  
  
'Tyson you shouldn't be practising, Tyson.'  
  
'Shhh,' Taka interrupted,' I heard something.'  
  
'Oh, great,' moaned Tyson.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'Jenna,' he said glumly,' and her group of slags.'  
  
Taka turned round to the girl she had met earlier, in a navy miniskirt and a light blue strap top, looking directly at her.  
  
'Nice pants,' she giggled, looking at Taka's black tights.  
  
'Nice legs,' she retorted, nodding towards her bony knees,' and they're tights not pants, dumb bitch.'  
  
Jenna scowled at Taka, walked over so that she was looking at her face to face and said,' at least I have more than 3 friends, and a fashion sense.'  
  
'Hahaha,' Taka laughed in her face,'1, that isn't fashion and 2, but you don't have any form of intelligence do you?'  
  
She scowled again; as Taka began to walk away she started to mutter under her breath. She turned around and glared at Jenna,' Oh, and Jenna. Your belt is falling down,' Taka said nodding towards her skirt. Tyson and Hillary began laughing, and Kai smirked, muttering something under his breath.  
  
Taka met up with the guys at dinnertime the next day.  
  
'Oh man,' Tyson complained,' I got 6 assignments to do.'  
  
'Only six,' she said sarcastically.  
  
'Well I got 7,' said Rei.  
  
'And I've got 6 as well,' Max said as he approached.  
  
'So you're going to practise at the river tonight, Tyson?' Rei asked.  
  
'Why would I be doing that?' he asked.  
  
'Because, we're going on another world tour in a few weeks. Or did you forget that little detail?'  
  
'Really? Your going round the world again? That is so cool. I wish I could go,' TK couldn't help but blurt out.  
  
'Well, we could pull a few strings and let you on the team. If everyone agrees.'  
  
'OH. MY. GOD. Really?' she said in disbelieve.  
  
'Yes, you beat Kai so you qualify,' Rei laughed.  
  
She couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. She was shocked. The Bladebreakers had been her idols for years, she had dreamt of meeting them, but now she was going be one of them. She didn't sleep that night. She was way too excited, though she didn't show it in the least.  
  
**************  
  
They all agreed to meet at Tyson's house at the weekend for practise. When TK got there Kenny was checking up on Dragoon in the yard.  
  
'Hey, Kenny,' she said.  
  
'Oh, you're here already,' he replied.  
  
'Yep, umm. where's Tyson?'  
  
'In there,' he said, pointing at the door.  
  
'Why isn't he helping you?'  
  
'Well, he kind of doesn't know I took Dragoon.'  
  
'So, you nicked it?'  
  
'No. I prefer the term 'borrowed without permission'. Plus, it's for his benefit.'  
  
'I suppose so. What's he doing in there anyway?'  
  
'Go and see for yourself.'  
  
She walked toward the door very quietly and peered 'round the room. She saw him lying, very comfortably, in bed!  
  
'TYSON!' she yelled, but it was pointless.  
  
'Well, well. Still asleep I see,' Rei said as he came trough the door, with Max.  
  
'We'd help. But we haven't found out how to wake him up ourselves yet,' max giggled.  
  
'I know,' TK said, rushing out of the room.  
  
She momentarily came back in with a large bucket.  
  
'What is that for?' both Max and Rei asked.  
  
'This,' she said, pouring the ice cold water over Tyson.  
  
'CCCC. cold.'  
  
'Get up,' she said without a trace of pity or regret in her voice.  
  
'Okay, okay,' he said, still shivering,' just don't do that again.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
**********  
  
Once he was up, they started practise.  
  
'Right, first up we have Max V TK,' Kenny informed them.  
  
'Okay, ready Maxi?' she asked.  
  
'Oh yeah.'  
  
Rei put his hand in the centre and counted,' 3.2.1.Let it rip!' he signalled to launch.  
  
'Go Sphinx,' Taka said, as her blade left a black blur in the air for a few moments.  
  
'Draciel, evasive manuver.'  
  
'That won't help. Sphinx, wilderness slash.'  
  
She watched as the beautiful lynx galloped toward Draciel and pounced fiercely, like a cat on a ball of cotton. Draciel didn't stand a chance.  
  
'Whoa. Where did you learn to do that?' asked Max, in astonishment.  
  
'Oh, I just picked it up somewhere in China,' she replied, modestly.  
  
'You've been to China? That is so cool.'  
  
'I've been to most places. It's no big deal.'  
  
'Yes it is. I mean we've been around a bit, but not like you.'  
  
'Well, I don't think it's important.'  
  
'So, where else you been?' Tyson butted in.  
  
'Umm, well, umm I was born in Germany. I went to Russia first. Then I moved to China and Africa, before going to Italy and re-visiting Germany. Oh, and I stayed in France, then Britain for a few months, then America. Then a small while in Spain and now I'm here.'  
  
'Whoa. That is so cool. How did you travel all that time, alone?' Kenny had become curious.  
  
'I was just an explorer. That's all.'  
  
Kai looked at TK suspiciously, she was very good at lying, but Kai could see through it. She knew he was giving her strange looks but she couldn't tell them the truth. She was still confused about everything herself, how could they help.  
  
********  
  
Hope you liked it. Please R&R. 


	3. the journey to Africa

Welcome back to my world. Enjoy the chapy, and R&R as usual plz. Usual disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the school, or anything really (. (Though I wish I owned Kai *miserable sigh*) anyways.on with the story!  
  
***************  
  
Everyone was at the airport, and very excited. They had been practising almost every day for 3 weeks. They were defiantly ready for this.  
  
' So where are we going first, Chief?' Max was getting curious.  
  
' Well,' Kenny was looking closely at Dizzi,' first we go to.'  
  
' Africa kids,' Dizzi interrupted,' for a single blader match up and when one of us wins that, we go back to America, Max. Then China, Rei. Oh, and we detour through Germany quickly, and then back to good old Russia. We might want to keep Kai indoors this time, guys.' She whispered the last part, but Kai obviously heard her.  
  
' Aww, come on Diz. You know he isn't like that anymore.'  
  
TK had stopped listening at that point, as they began bickering amongst themselves, again. Instead, she leaned against the wall and shut her dark eyes. She stayed there silently until a short, old looking man walked over ended the bickering.  
  
' Hello boys,' he glanced at Hillary,' and Hillary.'  
  
' Hey Mr. D,' Tyson yelled louder than necessary.  
  
TK walked over, with her long brown hair hung over her shoulders to cover her face in shadow. The old man looked at her curiously.  
  
' And who is this?' he asked.  
  
' Oh, that is Takamara; she's a new member of the team. We all agreed that she could join,' Tyson explained.  
  
' Really?' Mr. Dickinson asked, looking at Kai.  
  
Kai didn't answer, he just turned away and walked a little distance away from everyone.  
  
' Okay kids. Are you ready for the African Tournament?'  
  
' Yeah, we're going to win. Easy,' Tyson was extremely hyper by this point.  
  
' The experience will be useful,' Rei added.  
  
' Yeah, and we could use the practise,' Max inputted.  
  
' I'm sure you'll do fine, boys. So what about you then Takamara?' he asked politely.  
  
' Is it any of your business?' she replied.  
  
' Seems like we have another version of Kai on the team,' he laughed.  
  
Kai, oddly enough, did not scowl or glare or even look up. He completely ignored the comment.  
  
***********  
  
They eventually got on the plane. Tyson was asleep, snoring loudly. Rei and Mr. Dickinson were talking about something or other. Max was in deep thought, or his permanent sugar high had temporarily ended, and the chief was talking to Dizzi. Hillary was trying to talk to TK.  
  
' So, do you like being a Bladebreaker?' Hillary asked.  
  
' Yeah,' TK replied.  
  
' What's up, don't you like talking?'  
  
' Not really. Why, is that a problem?'  
  
' Wow. You are like Kai. Are you related to him?'  
  
TK didn't answer her. She got up and walked toward the back of the plane. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
' You really don't remember do you?' She heard a quiet voice say.  
  
She turned around to see Kai looking at her.  
  
' What do you mean?' She asked.  
  
' You don't.'  
  
' Kai, what the fuck are you talking about?'  
  
' You will figure it out.'  
  
'Huh?' She asked, but he had gone,' what the hell did he mean?'  
  
She thought about Kai's words all the way to Africa. She couldn't figure it out, but didn't let it bother her too much.  
  
*************  
  
Once they reached Africa they were taken to a small village, near where the tournament was being held, for the night. They were all in the same room, as each BBA team got a large room to stay in. They all met and chatted for a while.  
  
' So, are you guys ready?' Hillary asked annoyingly for about the sixth time.  
  
' Oh yeah! We're going to kick butt tomorrow,' Tyson took the liberty of speaking for the whole team.  
  
' Well, we've sure been practising a lot,' Max added.  
  
' Yeah, so we should be ready for anything,' Rei announced loudly.  
  
' And with the tips TK gave us, we'll be even better,' Tyson said.  
  
' Honestly,' she decided to speak,' you'll do fine tomorrow guys. On your own. Without my help. You are world champs after all.'  
  
They began debating who was going to battle whom, so she sat in the other room. She was soon in deep thought about Kai's words on the plane. Typically, as soon as she thought about them, he walked in to the room. He looked at her, then turned around and walked toward the door.  
  
' What were you on about earlier?' she asked quickly.  
  
' I told you; you'll figure it out. I'm sure that if they tried to get me back, they'll try the same with you.'  
  
' And what the hell is that supposed to mean?'  
  
He, again, didn't answer her. He just walked out of the room. She didn't let it bother her. She went to bed soon after, but couldn't get to sleep. She lay awake, with Sphinx in her hand.  
  
She thought.  
  
She was replied by a small glow from her blade and a small purring sound.  
  
**************  
  
Hope u liked it; it does get better in l8r chapys. But plz keep reading and tell me wat u think, k. 


	4. a good start

Hello again. Usual disclaimer, and plz R&R. enjoy.  
  
**************  
  
In the morning they headed strait for the African stadium. The team were automatically entered in all tournaments. It was a little difficult, but they managed. TK stood leaning against a wall listening to the others, who were feeling a little uncomfortable about battling each other. But considering that she hadn't been a bladebreaker for long, she didn't have the friendship bond that they shared. They were all prepared, but concerned. All, that is, but Kai who didn't seem too bothered about battling the others, as usual. They were all told to enter the main area, where they would find out our block. There were about 60 other bladers in the tournament.  
  
' Okay,' the voice of Jazzman spoke loudly,' we have 6 blocks; A to F. Ten bladers will be in each block. We will now announce the bladers in each block.  
  
Block A: Bobbi Hudson, Franki Distil, Sam Harrison, Sophie Hutchinson, Lauren Beard, Luke Driver, Garret Dinglebury, Michael Cummings, Jennie Lawrence and the returning world champion Tyson Granger!  
  
Block B: Fred Durst, Marilyn Herders, Chris Miles, Shelly Saxon, Barbie Fritting, Julie Birkett, Jane Watson, Francesca Sonny and the one, the only Max Tate! Block C: Sandi Olney, Stewart Raison, Jimmy Wormwell, Robert Tudor, Mai Mercury, Ross Crosby, Harrison Wallace, Francine Johns, Kelly-Ann Roberts and Ex-White Tiger: Rei Kon!  
  
Block D: Charlotte Carr, Mitchell Dermott, Katie Emmott, Lucian Finch, Wayne Jackson, Lucy Aston, Kari Stardust, Eddy Noreen, Thomas Enactors and Kai Hiwatari!  
  
Block E: Adrian Frankston, Ian Morin, Darien Anima, Carla Garnet, Jonathan Harper, Daniel Graham, Wendy Winkle, Mari Boson, Keith Porter and the newest addition to the bladebreaker team: Takamara Kinaka.  
  
Block F: Debbie Dale, Gina Frankston, Kara Granite, Lucile Ashton, Sam Robinson, Juju Satyrs, Harriet Confrere, Darien Hunting, Harry Homes and a blader with huge potential, Kane Land!  
  
The second round will consist of the winner and the runner up in each round. Then the semi-finals and finals are tomorrow. Block A are up in 20minutes. Go prepare, kids!'  
  
*************  
  
They all went to the changing room and waited for the announcement of the first round. Tyson was excited about getting back into the sport and Kenny was franticly trying to give him some advice. They all watched Tyson win block A, with Sam Harrison second. Then Max did the same in block B, Francesca Sonny coming in second. Kai was also victorious, Kari Stardust behind him. Rei won but was closely followed by Mai Mercury, and Taka wiped everyone out but the closest to her skill was Adrian Frankston. In block F, Kane Land won with Lucile Ashton second. They were all ready for the quarterfinals, but were a little nervous.  
  
' Well, hear goes nothing,' Tyson said as he walked forward to find who his next opponent would be.  
  
**********  
  
Another end to another chapy. As I said before, it dose get better. 


End file.
